


my love, my diamond, my rose

by pastelcandies



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, Mentioned violence, hi i wrote this at 1 am, i just wanted to write some nice fluffy gfs ok, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Oralie is struggling after Lumenaria fell and she couldn't save Forkle. It's a good thing Livvy's there to help her.
Relationships: Councillor Oralie/Livvy Sonden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	my love, my diamond, my rose

Livvy sighed as she wiped the blood off her girlfriend’s arm. “I wish you didn’t always have to go charging into the action.” 

“I’m a councillor, love, it’s my duty. I can’t stand there and watch destruction be wrought on the place I’ve sworn to protect.” She stared sadly at her pale hands with their chipped pink nail polish, which had formerly been covered in Mr. Forkle’s blood. She had watched Gethen thrust the sword through him, she had tried to staunch the bleeding, she saw Sophie and Keefe come running, and witnessed the pure anguish on Sophie’s face. The scene was replaying over over and over again in her head, and tears were slipping down her face before she realized.

Gently, Livvy wiped the tears off her face with her thumb. “Hey there, my diamond, there’s nothing to cry about. You’re so strong, angel. You’ve been through so much, more than most people know. It’s going to be alright, I promise.” Sobbing even harder, Oralie buried her face into Livvy’s shoulder, and Livvy gently ran her fingers through her partner’s golden hair, whispering quiet calming words into her ear. “In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. It’s going to be okay, my love.” Gradually, Oralie started breathing slower, tears no longer running down her face.  
When Oralie finally looked up from her shoulder, Livvy’s heart broke to see her eyes red and bloodshot, tear tracks running down her delicately pink cheeks. Somehow, even while crying, she was still the most beautiful person Livvy had seen in her life. 

“Come on, angel.” She murmured softly. “Let’s fix that cut on your arm, yeah?”

Carefully, she continued dabbing the dried blood off Oralie’s arm, her lover still sniffing occasionally. As she handed Oralie a Bottle of Youth and massaged a cut-healing serum into her arm, the cut started to mend. 

Staring at her arm, which was as clear as if it had never been touched in her life, she sighed. “I don’t want to go back to my castle. It’s too empty, too cold, too many memories.” Her eyes began to sting again.  
Giving her a sad smile, Livvy offered a solution. “Why can’t you come stay in Atlantis with me, my rose? I doubt Quinlin will even notice.”  
Another tear slipped down her face. “Are you sure?” She really wanted to, but she didn’t want to make Livvy feel like she had to.  
“I would love nothing more.” She gave her girlfriend her genuine bright smile and that was all the convincing Oralie needed. As she stood up shakily, Livvy wrapped her arm around her waist, and Oralie leaned on her, perhaps more than she usually would’ve, receiving a quick kiss on the forehead from her taller girlfriend. People considered the two as only close friends, and they were the only ones who knew otherwise.  
Walking into Livvy’s ethereal apartment, Livvy searched through her drawers and drew out a simple pink tunic and soft grey leggings. “You change into these, you can’t wear that for the rest of the night.” Oralie nodded, glancing sadly at her once elegant, now bloodstained and lumenite-streaked, dress.  
When she had finished changing and Livvy turned around, her cheeks were practically burning. Oralie just looked too precious in her borrowed clothing, which was a bit too big for her. Giggling at her partner’s reaction, Oralie stood on her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Are those prattles?” she inquired, rescuing her blushing girlfriend from passing out.  
“Oh, yeah, you want some?” Livvy held them out awkwardly, strikingly different from her usual confident self. Smiling, she accepted the box and popped one of the candies in her mouth. It’d been a long while since she’d had some, but she always loved them.  
Lying down on her bed, Livvy patted the space next to her. “Come here.”  
Gingerly, as if she might break the bed if she weren’t too careful, Oralie climbed onto the bed and rested her head on her lover’s shoulder, eyes shutting as she felt Livvy’s hand brush through her curls, occasionally twirling a strand.  
“It’s been a long day, huh, diamond?” Livvy whispered. Making a sleepy noise of assent, Oralie placed her box of prattles on the nightstand and cuddled closer to Livvy.  
“Oh, sweetheart,” Livvy whispered, holding Oralie close. “Everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr, @lifewithoutrainydaysisincomplete as my main, @linhxsophie as my sideblog, and on discord, winter#0972


End file.
